sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Poison Samantha
Poison Samantha is one of Darren's creations: his attempt to clone Samantha but poison got in the DNA sample which resulted in her colours to become corrupted and also being immune to poison. About Poison Samantha is Darren's attempt with cloning but it failed. The cloning project was originally used to create a clone of Samantha, get her to commit crime and get the real Samantha framed for it but the clone looked too different from her. Darren then covered her in goopy poison to hide her body and pass her off as a goopy monster. He also covered her eyes and ears with pink, translucent material to hide her eyes and ears as they have obvious deformities. Thanks to the error of the cloning, she has immunity to poison because a drop poison managed to find it's way into the clone's DNA while being created. No one is sure how it got there but Darren still kept her anyways. Though she's seen as a monster by Samantha and her friends, she is capable of experiencing feelings such as happiness, sadness, anger, compassion, etc. She's usually friendly to her friends and appears hostile to the good guys because she wants to be feared by others. Poison Samantha first confronts Samantha at Big Barricade Zone. She engaged in battle with her but lost as Samantha knocked her off the edge but landed safely in a nearby canal. She was pulled out by Kurtis who then took her back to Darren. She's obedient and will do almost anything he'll say. She has willpower so she sometimes do things on her own decisions and sometimes question Darren's orders. Major Appearances Poison Samantha has appeared in many games along side Team Poison as a side boss to stop the heroes in their tracks Samantha CD - Her debut game. She was sent to stop Samantha while Darren was absent. Samantha defeated her by knocking her off the edge of the barricade and into the canal. Lestland Fight- An unlockable character. She can cause damage by making contact with the opponent which makes them lose a tiny fraction of health. Personality Poison Samantha's personality is different to the real Samantha, she is part of the antagonist’s team as opposed to the lawful team. Poison Samantha is a Schadenfreude, likes to do bad things to others, she doesn't relax as often and doesn't fly because it removes some of the coating on top of her head. Poison Samantha is paranoid about showing her true looks to others outside her circle of friends because they may poke fun or be disgusted with her appearance. Many of her views has been taken from Darren because he is the leader as well as the person who taught her the things she knows so she observes the things Darren does and mimics him. Appearance Poison Samantha looks similar to the real Samantha but the pink fur has a purple hue to it and covered in green splotches. Her eye colour is green and purple with the left eye having green sclera. Trivia *Poison Samantha is Samantha76’s first ever character that has heterochromia. Category:Females Category:Evil Category:Hedgehogs